Stand Inside Your Love
by isawrightless
Summary: biting her bottom lip, she finds it hard not to feel giddy and grin back. "Don't be smug," she says, "It's just a kiss."


They haven't seen each other in two months. So it shouldn't surprise her how fast Leon closes the door to his apartment after she comes in.

No more candy-coated avoidence, no more hiding.

All the words she needs to say on the tip of her tongue, waiting, just waiting for the right moment to be spoken. But then he's looking at her, waiting too, waiting for her next next move, and she kisses him because that's the only thing that makes sense right now, the only thing she truly wants. A greedy, siren-like kiss. One that catches him by surprise, stealing the air from his lungs, but he responds quickly, hands already on her hips, pressing her against the wall, deepening the kiss, robbing her of any coherent thought.

Claire moans in protest when he breaks apart even though she can barely breathe.

He grins at her, that cocky, silly grin of his.

Biting her bottom lip, she finds it hard not to feel giddy and grin back. "Don't be smug," she says, "It's just a kiss."

"Just one?"

But he takes her in his arms before she can even respond, his tongue back on hers, his hand up on the back of her head, fingers tangling in her hair. Both of them start to walk and Claire manages to get him out of his jacket and shirt as they stumble from room to room, never leting go of each other, no one daring to break the kiss, not until they finally reach the living room.

Leon sits on the couch, grabs her hands to pull her right onto his lap. Claire wastes no time taking off her shirt, revealing her breasts to him. He smiles, holds the back of her neck, his other hand on her hip and moving up to cup her right breast, pinching her nipple carefully and lightly, just enough to make her gasp, enough to make her move her hips, trying desperately to get some friction.

She closes her eyes, throws her head back as he uses his tongue to circle her nipple before sucking on it, gets lost on him, feels his cock hardning under her, body trembling in anticipation. He's been so good to her, so great, all of her problems dissipating under his touch, all of her worries wasting away for the time being.

He deserves the truth.

"I thought about us while you were gone," she confesses, breathless.

Gaze focused on her, he trails a line of small kisses from the valley of her breasts all the way up to her neck and then bites down on the skin, making sure to leave a mark.

"Did you now?" he asks, smiling.

"Every day," she says, unable to stop, loving the way his eyes glisten with pride, the way he looks at her completely mesmerized. "Had to touch myself so many times, couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Then show me," his voice is hoarse, demanding.

She takes his right hand, places it between her legs and he's quick to press his palm against her, earning a soft sigh from her.

"Right here," she says, voice barely above a whisper. "Just like this," the fabric of her jeans is rough but it only helps to cause more friction when she rolls her hips a little, smirking when he thrusts up in response, grunting and greedy. "And I only wanted more," she leans down, mouth an inch away from his. "Wanted your tongue all over me."

The way he's staring at her-_eyes wide, lips parted slightly_-is worth every word that leaves her mouth, every little secret she's choosing to share. And she only gets to appreciate this view for a couple of seconds before he groans, hands on both sides of her face, pulling her into a bruising kiss and then grabbing her by the waist and flipping her over so she's the one sitting on the couch.

Claire watches quietly as he kneels on the floor in front of her, fingers working on the button of her jeans, pulling them down along with her panties.

He hooks his arms under her knees and her legs find their place on his shoulders. He's teasing, torturing her with light kisses along her inner thigh, his hot breath on her skin making the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Her chest is rising and falling rapidly as his lips hover just above the small bundle of nerves so that when she finally feels his tongue, she's forced to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from screaming.

Leon starts slow, long licks from her entrance to her clit, exploring every inch, every fold, every part of her, getting her right on the edge, paying attention to her movements, the way she squirms under his ministrations. He knows what she likes by heart, knows exactly what to do, where to lick, kiss, bite, he knows her body but the way she responds always leave him impressed, in love, so ridiculously in love that he knows there's no saving him from this anymore.

He slides two fingers inside of her, pumping them in and out in rapid but sweet strokes while he presses his tongue on her clit, swirling around it one, two, three times before lapping at it, seeking her taste.

She arches her back, crying out his name, one hand grabbing a fistful of his hair, hips rocking against his mouth, following the rhythm. He's occupying all of her thoughts-there's nothing else but him, the irony of his hunger feeding her want, and it's almost too much, she's getting too sensitive, she's way too close already but he doesn't let up, uses his free hand to press down on her thigh, keeping her in place.

She begs him please please please until she's a shivering mess, coming undone on his tongue. Then she watches, still in a haze, still breathless, as he stands up and tries to undress properly, taking off his shirt, working on his belt.

"I thought about us too," he says, jaw clenched. "Thought about that last time," he smirks. "Had you coming twice around my cock, sweetheart, had you begging and screaming my name" kissing her once more, he drags his lips across her cheek to whisper in her ear: "Drove me insane."

He lets go of her, straightening back up and before he can act on whatever he's got planned, she reaches for him, takes over and finishes unbuckling his belt, her eyes locked on his for a moment. He brushes a strand of hair out of her face as she unzips his pants slowly, curling her fingers around the waistline, mimicking his own actions on her and sliding his pants down, pulling his boxers as well.

They fall to his feet and he steps out of them, not a word coming out of his mouth yet, his hungry gaze fixated on her.

His cock is hard, begging for attention, and she leans forward a bit, wrapping her right hand around the shaft, stroking him. He humms in appreciation but she knows he's waiting for something else.

Holding his cock, she presses her tongue flat against it, licking a hard stripe from base to head, repeating the motion a few times, moving to the sides, coating it with saliva only to stroke him again.

His hand is on the back of her head now, andwhile looking up at him, she swirls her tongue around the tip before letting him into her mouth, slowly. He grunts, closes his eyes and throws his head back. Claire starts moving her head back and forth, hollowing her cheeks, sucking him off, feeling his weight on her tongue. He swears and moans, rocking his hips foward and she does her best to accomodate him, to follow his small thrusts with her mouth.

Needing to catch her breath, she leans back, and he slips out of her mouth with a _pop_. He smiles down at her while she teases him with kisses and small licks and once she's ready, she swallows him whole, pushes her head forward until she feels his cock hitting the back of her throat.

"Fuck!" he exclaims through gritted teeth, and then she stops moving, holding him right there in her mouth, lips wrapped tightly around his shaft, eyes watering as she fights back her own gag reflex. He's hot and throbbing, thick and long, and her jaw is aching but she couldn't be more in love with this if she tried.

He starts to draw back and she lets him escape her mouth once more, taking in a much needed breath.

Grabbing her by the arms, Leon gets Claire on her feet, brings her close to him, her face an inch away from his as he caresses her cheek, both of them chuckling while she tries to regain her composure.

"Such a tough girl," he teases, kissing her with no hesitation. "Took all of it," his tone is low, voice almost lost in a staggering breath. "Now, turn around, sweetheart, get on your knees."

She does as she's told and gets back on the couch, hands and knees sinking onto the seat while Leon moves to position himself behind her. Lifting her hips a bit, she looks over her shoulder, sees him licking his palm and then holding his cock, sliding his length between her folds. She holds her breath, apprehension seeping into her skin, melting like sugar in her bloodstream. He guides himself inside of her with a slow thrust, burying himself to the hilt, making her feel every inch of him.

She drops her head, mouth hanging open in a silent cry and his left hand finds its place on her hip while his right one runs up her back, stopping at the base of her neck. He starts moving at a frustratingly steady pace, and she rocks back against him, trying to set her own rhythm but he doesn't let her, no, keeps playing with her, backing away enough to almost slip out and then thrusting back into her again.

Closing her eyes, she tries to block all that is not him, focusing only on his actions, his cock sliding in and out of her, the way he's finally picking up the pace, pumping into her a little faster. Then his right hand, the one resting at the base of her neck, moves so he can grab some of her hair and bring her to him so her back is flush agaisnt his chest.

His other hand snakes down her body, and when he rubs her clit she moans his name. "I want you screaming," he says, panting. "Want everyone to hear you."

And true to his word he starts pounding into her hard and fast and she screams just like he wants her to, she screams because she likes being such a good girl for him, she likes being at his mercy, giving up control and trusting him with all of her heart.

Then he's hitting that spot inside of her and it's just perfect, just right, so right, and she warns him that she's close, and he urges her on, tells her to come, come hard for him, only for him. It's all that it takes and she clenches around his cock, coming and trembling all over, trying desperately to hold on to something, but he's got her. He's got her. Both his arms wrapped around her body as he slows down, hissing, chest heaving.

Claire knows he's almost there too, that he's holding back. "Let me taste you," she says. "Please."

"You want my load in your mouth?" he asks, nipping at the tip of her ear. " Is that it, sweetheart?"

All she can do is nod and turn to face him when he slips out of her. He gets on his back, right leg bent while the other hangs from the couch, foot planted on the floor, his body covered in sweat, brows furrowed as he holds his cock and waits for her to get her mouth near it. But she knocks his hand out of the way and gets his length inside her mouth again. He growls, fingers in her hair, hips thrusting into her mouth while she bobs her head up and down in utter devotion.

He comes with her name leaving his lips, his body going still for a moment, his thick cock pulsating inside her mouth, the bittersweet taste of his release on her tongue and she swallows every drop, lost in her own greed.

When it's over she leans back, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, eyes on him. He's still a little out of breath and she thinks he's ready to collapse but he sits up instead, cups her face with both hands and drags her into a quick, sweet kiss. When he does give in to exhaustion and lies back on the couch, he pulls her with him.

Nestling herself on top of him, legs intertwined, her head on his chest, she lets the sound of his heartbeat calm her own.

"Leon?"

"Hmm?"

"I missed you," is her last confession of the night.

"I missed you too," he says, caressing the top of her head, brushing strands of hair with his fingers. 


End file.
